User blog:Crispycol/Kingdom Hearts III Ideas
Okay more news is going to come concerning the greatest franchise ever created; Kingdom Hearts. So I wanted to list all my hopes, prediction, wishes etc. etc. What we know *You can play as Sora *Donald and Goofy are partners *Twilight Town, Land of Departure and possibly Olympus Colisseum return *Heartless return as the main enemies *The Rock Titan returns *Flowmotion possibly returns *Drive Forms return *Sora has a new weapon which are guns that can also transform into cannons *Sora can summon Disneyland rides (Pirate Ship, Big Magic Mountain) *Master Keeper is one of Sora's keyblades Playable Characters So let's first go over the playable characters in this game. I believe that we can play as a lot of characters as opposed to the previous games which had a max of 3 (Birth By Sleep). I think in this game we will be able to play as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas and "Axel" aka Lea. Yes that are a lot of characters. How would it work? Do we, like in Birth By Sleep, have many different stories? Well, that is an option. The other thing I was thinking about is that you can keep switching between the team leader too. For example Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aqua go to the Land of Departure to retrieve Ven. You would be able to switch between Sora and Aqua as leader and have Donald and Goofy as normal partners. Every character also has its own traits. As seen Sora now has the guns with which he can shoot with. However aside from that he also has multiple Drive Forms. Riku would be able to change into his Dark Form (and level it up), Kairi has a new power which basically summons multiple sword/guns on her back to attack with (idea link). Terra, Aqua and Ventus have their Keyblade Armor as well as Command Styles from BBS. Roxas can always dual wield and also has Drive Forms. Lea can shift between his keyblade and his chakrams. Worlds This possibly is one of the things we are most curious about. What kind of worlds will we see? I believe I heard somewhere that this game had more worlds than usual. I will list a table below of all the worlds that appeared in the series, and the other Disney movies with potential for worlds. I'll also include the games they have appeared in and if I think they should return/appear in KHIII. They will be listed in order of when they appeared in the series. Appearances in brackets indicate they were only cutscenes in that game. Note: your opinion might change mine. Keyblades Unique Keyblades The starting keyblades are the keyblades you begin the story with. The second keyblade is obtained after defeating a major antagonist for the first time. The final keyblade is obtained after fighting a major antagonist before the final fight. Shared Keyblades Characters *'Destiny Islands': Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Cactuar, Quistis *'Kuzco's Empire': Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk *'Tropical Island': Lilo, Stitch, Dr. Jumbo Jookiba, Wendy Pleakley, Gantu, Ruben, Sparky, Slushy, Kixx, Richter, Felix, Sinker, Shortstuff, Yin, Yang *'Olympus Coliseum': Hercules, Philoctetes, Megera, Pegasus, Noel (FFXIII-2), Hades, Cerberus, Ice Titan, Rock Titan, Wind Titan, Lava Titan *'Radiant Garden': Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Rinoa, Yuna, Merlin, Scrooge McDuck, Sephiroth, Ansem, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Emyd, Lourd, Maulair, Erlena *'Beast's Castle': Beast, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Wardrobe, Forte *'Wild Jungle': Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Hathi, Hathi Jr., Kaa, Shanti *'Treasure Planet': Jim Hawkings, John Silver, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N., Mr. Arrow, Morph, Scroop *'Gravity Falls': Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy Corduroy, Waddles, Li'l Gideon, Bill Cipher *'Disney Town & Small World': King Mickey Mouse, Queen Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pluto, Magic Brooms, Chip, Dale, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Maleficent, Pete *'Camelot': Arthur, Merlin, Madame Mim, Archimedes, Magica De Spell *'Pride Lands': Simba, Nala, Kiari, Pumba, Timon, Scar's Nobody, Mufasa's Spirit, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed *'The Toybox': Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm (Evil Dr. Porkchop), Squeeze Toy Aliens, RC, Bo Peep, Wheezy, Emperor Zurg, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie (maybe can't get in duo to rights) *'The Land of Oz': Oscar "Oz" Diggs, Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East, Glinda the Good Witch of the South, Finley, China Girl, Master Tinker, Winkie Guards *'Twilight Town/Mysterious Tower': Roxas, Naminé, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, Lightning, Master Yen Sid, Magic Mirror *'Sugar Rush': Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It, Felix Jr., Segeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, King Candy/Turbo, Sour Bill, Gene, Taffyta Muttonfudge *'Prydain': Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper, The Horned King *'San Fransokyo': Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Yokai *'Desolated Space': WALL-E, EVE, M-O, AUTO, GO-4, BURN-E *'Land of Departure': Ventus, Aqua, Terra *'Arendelle': Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Grand Pabbie, Olaf, Sven, Hans, Marshmallow *'Neverland': Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Crocodile, Slightly, Cubby *'Spirit World': Chihiro Ogino, Yubaba, Haku, Lin, Kamajii, Zeniba, Boh, No-Face *'Realm of Darkness': Dark Hide *'The Keyblade Graveyeard': Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Terra-Xehanort, "Ansem" Xehanort, Ansem SoD, Xemnas, No Heart, Xigbar, Saïx, Vanitas Bosses Organization XIII *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *"Ansem" Xehanort *Terra-Xehanort *No Heart *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Heartless) *Xemnas (Nobody) *Xigbar *Saïx *Vanitas Disney/Final Fantasy Bosses Summons Category:Blog posts